lovehinafandomcom-20200223-history
Love Hina (manga)
Created by Ken Akamatsu and produced with assistance from Cu-Little2, the Love Hina manga series was serialized following the completion of Akamatsu's previous work, A.I. Love You. Following a twelve month concept schedule (September 1997 - August 1998), the first Love Hina chapter was released October 21st, 1998 in . Continuing for 123 chapters, with the final chapter featured in the magazine's October 31st, 2001 issue. Following its initial release, the series has proved extremely popular around the world, both commercially and critically, and received numerous industry awards in Japan and North America, as well as praise from critics. History Originally serialized in , Love Hina's 123 chapters were later collected and published in 14 tankōbon volumes by , in a slightly changed format of 118 numbered chapters, together with a 2 chapter epilogue. The first 11 volumes of these manga sold over 6 million copies in Japan. The series was later re-released in a partially coloured format known as the "Iro Hina Version" ("Colour Hina Version") at an increased price. Following this the manga series was later licensed for an English language release in North America and the United Kingdom by , which released 14 volumes between May 7th, 2002 and September 16th, 2003. The series has since appeared consistently in Tokyopop's top five selling manga and has been reprinted several times. However, in August 2009, it was revealed that Tokyopop's license had been left to expire by Kodansha and would not be renewed. The series was also licensed for an English language release in Singapore by and for regional language releases in France and Québec by , in Spain by , in Brazil by , in Mexico by , in Poland by , in Greece by , and in Sweden and Norway by . Kodansha had also published a bilingual (English and Japanese) edition under the "Kodansha Bilingual Comics" label, with English texts translated by Giles Murray. Eight volumes were produced under the bilingual format but were removed from sale after the series was licensed by Tokyopop. On September 1, 2010, HINATA 118.1 was released to commemorate the 300th chapter of Mahou Sensei Negima. Manga Volumes Chapter List and Story Arcs Gallery KCLHLogo.jpg|Title from the Kodansha manga File:TokyoPopLHLogo.jpg|Title from the Tokyopop manga See Also *Anime - Manga differences *Love Hina Cameo List Trivia *The English Love Hina release was one of Tokyopop's first releases in the "Authentic Manga" lineup of titles using the Japanese right to left reading style. In doing so the artwork remained unchanged from the original. *''Love Hina'' was supposed to finish after Keitaro got into Tokyo University, but it was more successful than he realized and his editors wanted the series to continue. When he found that he didn't have any way to create tension/conflict with the characters he had by now, he introduced Kanako Urashima in a way to "bring closure" to the story, just like he did with the character in A.I. Love You. *For the last arc of the series, there was an idea of having Keitaro disappear in an aerial accident when he was going to the U.S.A, and the girls would go and try to find him. However, this was considered way too dramatic for the overall tone of the manga and so they decided to write the Molmol arc instead. Category:Manga Category:Products